In addition to deploying traditional commercial Radio Access Networks (e.g., Macro, Micro, Pico, Metro Cells) which are under tight operational control, wireless operators have also been distributing the Home-use small cells called Home NodeB (HNB for Third Generation (3G) Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN)) and Home eNodeB (HeNB for 4G enhanced UTRAN/Long Term Evolution (eUTRAN/LTE). 3G networks implemented by service providers include Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks, Enhanced Voice Data Optimized (EV-DO) networks, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) networks, etc. 4G networks include Long Term Evolution (LTE) network and other Packet-Switched (PS) networks.
As opposed to traditional commercial Radio Access Networks which have limited/tight operational access which limits end-user proximity, end-users are much more easily able to gain operational access to H(e)NB cells (where H(e)NB refers to both HNB or HeNB). These H(e)NB cells are distributed to end-users for improved in-house radio coverage, as well as for restricted service provided to authorized mobile devices. In contrast, typically only service personal with appropriate credentials and/or service equipment have the right or ability to a facility holding traditional commercial RAN network equipment.
H(e)NB are typically configured in one of three different Access Modes: ‘Open’ for unrestricted access by any mobile devices (User Equipments (UEs)): ‘Closed’ for restricted access by select UEs belonging to a Closed Subscriber Group (CSG): and ‘Hybrid’ for unrestricted access by any mobile devices (UEs) but providing preferential treatment to select UEs belonging to a Closed Subscriber Group (CSG). The H(e)NB advertises the supported Access Mode by broadcasting a ‘mode’ information as well as the CSG for ‘Closed’ and ‘Hybrid’ mode. This information concerning the supported Access Mode is evaluated by UEs while selecting the access network (e.g., Radio Access Network (RAN)) for service.
UEs can be configured for restricted or preferential access to RAN resources (e.g., cell or H(e)NB) that advertise particular supported CSG in addition to or instead of accessing any available Open resource. For example, the UE of a user can be configured to select a particular H(e)NB with specific CSG when at home, and to select any available RAN resource when outside the home. An Enterprise UE can be configured to access only selected Cells or H(e)NBs that advertise the Enterprise-specific CSG, and to avoid access to other RAN resources.
In the Core Network (CN), the access restriction is enforced by verifying that provisioned Cell or H(e)NB configuration (i.e., Access Mode, CSG) logged in CN databases corresponds to the configuration reported by the Cell or H(e)NB during the initial Registration or Resource allocation. In addition, the CN verifies that the UE accessing the ‘Closed’ Cell or H(e)NB indeed belongs to the CSG associated with the Cell or H(e)NB.
In this manner, service providers are able to offer numerous voice and data services to end users of mobile devices such and voice calls, call forwarding, call waiting, Internet access, streaming audio, streaming video, online gaming, Internet Protocol television (IP-TV), etc. Once authenticated to the network a mobile device is able to receive requested and authorized services.